


At Least We Have The Comfort Of The Cemetery

by Ilikeeggs



Series: The life of Allister [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Best Friends, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gen, Innocent Allister, Loving Pokemon, Minor Violence, Supportive Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikeeggs/pseuds/Ilikeeggs
Summary: After a running away from a League meeting, Allister flees to his happy place and tries to calm down. Mimikyu is there to help, being the amazing support Pokemon she is.However, this wouldn't be a emotional story if something bad didn't  happen.
Series: The life of Allister [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568896
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	At Least We Have The Comfort Of The Cemetery

In the after-hours of the local Stow-on-Side cemetery, a familiar purple and black clothed boy sat sobbing on a bench.

Allister banged his small fist on the side of his seat as he continued to brokenly cry. His mask sat lonely on the floor, slightly scathed and broken from his meltdown.

“I-It’s not f-fair…” He sniffed, “I-I’m doing g-good, a-aren’t I?”

He looked down at his cuddly ghost partner, Mimikyu, and the Pokémon in question could only nuzzle into his side and give a comforting, “Kyuuu!”

Allister only sobbed louder. His Pokémon were probably the only ones who thought he was doing well as a Gym Leader.

“A-At least you think s-so,” He held Mimikyu closer. Allister wish he had the rest of his Pokémon with him, but he ran away from that stupid League Board meeting and came straight to cemetery, so the rest of his buddies were still at his own gym.

For some crummy reason, Allister had said, they decided to have a late-night meeting at around 8:30 even though _some_ of them had school the next day. Well, Allister was the only child of all of them and therefor the only one to have school. Even though he had a private tutor, he still had to get up early for lessons. The League didn’t even think of him or his schedule even though he was one of them.

And to top it all off, Chairman Rose had talked about of how Allister needed to improve as a ‘Leader. He was saying things about how he should be more social and a little more cheerful to his fans. But he knew very well Allister had extreme anxiety and wasn’t supposed to be cheerful! He was a ghost type expert for crying out loud! 

But what really hurt him was when the Chairman’s assistants made a jab at him. They whispered behind his back about how he was ‘creepy’ and a ‘Freak’ or that he’s ‘obsessed with cemeteries’.

Thinking about it made him feeling like crying all over again, just like when he held his tears in as he ran out of the meeting room without a word. 

“A-Am I really those things, M-Mimikyu? Am I creepy freak who’s obsessed with cemeteries?” The boy asked, still tightly holding onto his Pokémon’s appendage under her cloth. 

“Mimi! Kyuuu, Mimic!” She said, and Allister knew it as, _“Of course not! You’re an amazing trainer who really should be closer to the top when it comes to Gym Ranks! You’re the best, human!”_

His sobbing lessened and he squeezed his Pokémon lovingly. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and relaxed just a little more.

“T-Thanks… But it’s r-really ya and the rest of t-the team who make me a g-great trainer…” He whispered hoarsely.

He coughed and let out a little sneeze before looking up at the sky to see it was starting to rain.

“ _Ah, whatever,_ ” The child thought, “ _It might get cold and uncomfortable but I wanna stay here. The cemetery is my happy place._ ”

“’M gonna walk ‘round for a little bit, wanna stay in your pokeball ‘til we get home?” Allister asked, holding it out for the ghost and fairy type to make a decision. It didn’t matter much though; all of his Pokémon were more than welcomed to come in and out of their luxury homes whenever they wanted to.

“Kyu!” Giving her trainer one last comforting squeeze, Mimikyu returned to her Dusk Ball.

Allister allowed himself a small smile as he returned the ball to his belt.

Forgetting his mask, Allister started to walk around the cemetery, doing his usual fun retinue of acting like a ghost and reading all of the tombstones. This place felt like a second home, and it felt like it belonged to him and the wild ghost Pokémon.

He continued to have his fun, playing pretending and closing his eyes to listen to the screams of the ghosts. He absolutely loved it.

Suddenly, a rustling noise in a nearby bush could be heard. At first, Allister just thought of it to be a Skwovet, but when he heard footsteps, his instincts kicked in.

Only thinking about getting away and surviving, Allister ran at the speed of light, the footsteps getting louder and obviously chasing him.

The Gym Leader heard a firm, “Hey!” But he didn’t pay it any mind. The logical part of him was shut off.

The person was getting closer and Allister started to panic. His heart rate sped up and his breathing was harsh. He felt like he was hyperventilating and tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

Remembering he had Mimikyu, Allister fumbled to reach the dusk colored ball on his waist.

As he desperately tried to grab his pokeball, his head started to spin and he tripped on a rock and landed face first on the ground.

Allister felt weight holding him down and he starting thrashing and screaming. Now even more terrified because he remembered that he forgot his mask by the bench. This person might see his face!

He kicked and bite, scratched and clawed, doing anything in his power to escape. He blocked out everything else and screamed until his voice hurt.

He vaguely heard new, gentler footsteps and felt someone hit his attacker, and then lift him into their arms. He heard muffled yelling and figured out who was holding him… Bea? Bea was here? She was his legal guardian, the person who looked after him. She was like a sister to him.

Allister’s ears were ringing but he did notice Bea taking his hands and leading him through breathing exercises.

He also felt Mimikyu sit on his lap and purr, which immediately made him calmer, and he slowly reached out to pet her.

He was zoning in and out but he still heard Bea talking to him.

“It’s okay, Allister. It’s okay.”

“That officer was out of line and should have never touched you. I’ll make sure he gets fired.”

“I’m sorry. I just panicked when you left and I should have never asked the police to get involved. I knew you were fine.”

“I’m so glad I found you… you worried me so much.”

Allister listened to Bea contently, not able to form any words, but he eventually dozed off.

Allister knew he still had to go to some League meetings but he was never going to another that Rose was hosting; only the ones Leon had. If it wasn’t for the Chairman trying to convince him to be someone else to market money, today’s events would have never happened. His rude assistants were to blame too.

Later, the League and the Stow-on-Side police department both dealt with a **_very_** angry Bea.

Oh, things were sorted out. There was no choice for them. People didn’t want to anger Bea anymore then she already was, or get punched in the face by a gigantimax Machamp.

But what a crazy day Allister had. At least everything worked out. Sometimes he forgets just how lucky he is to have Bea and his Pokémon.

He loved them more than any scary movie, dessert, or cemetery.

Now, if only Allister could get Bea to stop glaring and threatening the Chairman whenever he got even the slightest bit near them.

‘ _Eh. That’s for another day_ ,’ Allister thought as he was finally reunited with the rest his Pokémon after that long, crazy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Just to eplain a couple of things:
> 
> \- The cop chased after Allister and held him down because he was only told by he co-workers that a guardian was looking for a minor and he thought the worst, like Allister was a runaway. The cop didn't have the right to just asume that or lay his hands on a child. 
> 
> \- Allister really doesn't get enough credit as one of the youngest Gym Leaders in the Pokemon world. He really should be higher ranked too. That Gengar is tough...


End file.
